A King, Pawn, and Knight
by NarcissisticRiceBall
Summary: Set in Before Crisis, see inside for more details. Rufus and Reno expound on perfection and control over a simple game of chess. Even a pawn and knight have uses for a king.


**A/N:** Alright, here's a little short story inspired by and for all the wonderful reveiwers of my other story, Stability. Anyways, I asked what people would want, and I got a few saying they wanted some Rufus and Reno interaction. So here is it. Something I am not 100 sure about...See, I know nothing about chess...and this is centered around chess...thus...my dilemma...I did research though, so hopefully, I didn't mess anything up too much. Anyways, this takes place shortly after an episode in Before Crisis. I won't spoil it for you here, and this story doesn't contain any spoilers either really. Just know that Rufus did a bit of a no-no and is more or less grounded in his room and that no-no kind of screwed over the Turks. But we all know they stay with him, so yeah, this is going with that loyalty thing.

Don't own Final Fantasy VII

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft rain patters against the medium-sized window creating a muted rhythm. It is the kind of rain that is an uncommonly common rain where the small droplets are polluted enough to cast a dreary, pale brown haze, yet still pure enough to clear out the increasing filth down below. At one time, the rain was surely bright, sparkling, and clear, but those times are now most likely beyond anybody's reach.

He drums his fingers lightly against his chin as he stares out the window. Reclining calmly in his chair, he makes soft rhythmic motions side to side causing the chair to swivel ever so slightly. Despite the movement, there is still no other sound than the pitter-patter of tiny droplets against thick glass.

On the desk is a stack of papers ever so neatly arranged with a bright pen sitting innocently enough on the top. The pages demand a signature, demand attention, but are constantly denied. Nothing is going to disturb the steady rhythm of rain. He is completely entranced by the noise and the small trails each droplet left behind as it lazily rolls down to become part of the larger puddle forming at the base of the window. Each droplet eventually becomes part of the singular mass creating an even larger pool of useless water. A single finger begins to idly trace the lines, pausing when it reaches the bottom. Then, just as the finger goes down, he traces the trail back up to a new droplet and repeats the process of following it to the bottom.

"With all the crap ya own, this is how you're spendin' your time?"

He pauses, only for a second, to acknowledge the new presence that dares to disturb the rhythmic flow. Without a single word, his finger begins tracing the lines again all while ignoring the other who continues to break the precious rhythm and pattern. He can hear the soft footsteps approaching his desk and the scraping of a chair against the carpeting. He does not bother to look at the unwanted visitor and continues to study the little droplets whose only fate is to be lost and become part of the larger mass collecting at the bottom. Even when the perfect rhythm is thrown off by two louder thuds against the desk, he still does not move from his position. His mind keeps nagging at him to turn around and swipe off the feet that currently threaten the safety of the stack of papers and pen.

"If water's so interesting, I should just get ya one of them little squirt guns. That oughtta keep ya out of trouble then, eh?"

The steady onslaught of rain becomes increasingly more difficult to hear as the visitor continues to create his own rhythm and soon, the newly created cacophony is too much to bear. He whips around, still without a word, and stares steadily at the creature that would dare to interrupt the sanctity of his solitude.

"Whatcha lookin' at me for? You're the one who got yourself into this, ya know."

He continues to stare at the impudent intruder with the same practiced, collected apathy he always employed to the entire rest of the population. His mind no longer wanders to thoughts of raindrops against a window. It can only concentrate on the individual before him

"Don't tell me you're pouting? Cut the bull. Consider it a favor that I'm here for ya…sir."

The creature's unwanted smirk incites a small tick that begins to plague his brow. Where is the rhythm or rhyme in this person? Everything screams out to him, forcing him to ignore all the strange patterns his guest creates, but despite his efforts, the idiosyncrasies are too much.

"Stop that at once. Get your filthy shoes off my desk and address me with the proper respect."

"Proper respect? Hahaha, you're funny, _sir_. What makes ya think I ain't bein' respectful?"

He continues to glare at the person in front of him, processing every word. The person in front of him continues to stare back with something akin to amusement in those bright aqua eyes. Everything is different now. He is no longer in perfect control and he can feel it slipping from him ever so slightly. It grates against his already disrupted nerves yet he still smirks.

"Because it is _you_, Reno."

"Ha, good answer, yo."

There it is. There is that annoying blip that always tosses the rhythm out of time. How one could even begin to speak with such irregular patterns is beyond his comprehension. This Reno smirked as if all his thoughts are in plain sight.

"So, whatcha gonna do now…Rufus?"

Rufus. He calls him by his name for no other reason than that it is his name. Reno shows no respect and no disrespect as he addresses him. He sees no reason to treat the austere statue as anything other than what he is, human. They both sit in comfortable silence, each assessing the man in front of them. In the ensuing silence, the steady patter of rain echoes throughout the room lulling Rufus into a more familiar state. The other, Reno, just found the noise annoyingly mundane and begins drumming his fingers against the desk. It is one thing to keep up the steady motion of the drumming fingers, but he sometimes sped up, then slows down, skip a finger, or continually tap the same one over again. Only he can hear its rhythm and rhyme and he knows that the calculating man in white was growing frustrated at the lack of consistency.

"I am not going to do anything. I will remain here."

"Sounds boring…dontcha think?"

"Not really. It sounds perfectly fine to me."

"You are beyond a freak."

"And you are beyond an idiot jackass."

"Touché."

He stares at Reno with perfected nonchalance while suppressing his growing urge to tackle the man in front of him and attack him with a brush. The bright red mop of hair seems to have a mind of its own. Whereas his pale blond hair is smoothed in perfect place and never moving, Reno's hair is like a living flame swaying back and forth with each of his movements. It seems that the only barrier against the onslaught of red hair is a pair of goggles that Rufus has never seen him ever wear. With a tilt of his head, he lets the redhead know that he is now critiquing every aspect. A smug grin in return is the unneeded consent for him to continue.

"So whatcha starin' at? It ain't like you've never seen me before."

"Yes, but your idiotic countenance never ceases to amuse me."

"Again I say, freak."

"You're one to talk."

"Hey, never denied that, ya know?"

Rufus has to control his natural impulse to glare and threaten the man in front of him. Past experience, first hand and from a third party perspective, let him know however, that such things would be wasted on a creature like Reno, therefore, there would be no benefit, only cost, for him to do such things. Instead, he allows himself to try and hear the steady rhythm of the rain as he studies his visitor and opponent.

"Can't really claim to be normal and be a Turk at the same time, yo."

That single word; Turk, is enough to send chills down anybody who dares to hear it. They are the elite servants of his company. Yes, it is his company. Despite that his father is the current ruling Shinra, Rufus has no wavering doubts as to who, the company, or rather, the power, belongs to. That makes the Turks his. They are his to do his work and do as he sees fit. They are paid professionals to do whatever he wants them to do. However, this one sitting in front of him is not his. Even though Reno is a Turk, he does not have perfect power over him. Perfection is key. Everything else is a threat that needs to be dealt with. If it is not in his perfect control, it is an unwanted variable that needs to be eliminated.

"Sheesh, stop glaring at me. Again, you're the one who messed up."

Messed up, to make a mess of things. Those are two words that should never be used to describe him. A faint twitch lets the redhead know that the perfect calm is beginning to stir into a storm to match the weather. Reno begins to idly make patterns on the desk's surface following the flow of the grains in the wood. The polished surface reflects what little light is illuminating the room allowing him to see slight smudge marks left behind from his finger. He knows for a fact that the man in impeccable white is beginning to reach the throes of madness even though his expression remains completely neutral. It is this kind of moment that Reno enjoys and they both know it.

"What? Ya gonna get after me for messin' up your pretty little desk?"

"Excellent idea. I'll have one of the secretaries bring some cleaner up and you can get started."

"You would get off on that wouldn't ya?"

"Such language. I thought for sure you were being educated. However, I see it was a failure."

"Don't project your failure onto me, sir."

They sit in silence again, both attempting to dissect the other. One needs to know how to gain control that he is rapidly losing while the other needs to know how to gain control over somebody losing theirs. Working for and against each other, it makes for an awkward silence that not even the rain can fill. The incessant rhythmic onslaught against the window causes the redheaded one to rock back and forth and finally forces him to stand up and begin examining the other objects in the overly large office. Everything is a dark polished wood reflecting everything on its surface. Sitting in the corner, obscured by the lack of lighting, is something that appears to be a box. Reno knows it is inappropriate for him to waltz over and grab the object, but that is what makes it more curious to him.

"Can't you ever mind your own business?"

"Um, nope."

Rufus watches him casually pick up the object and begin examining it from every possible angle. He is fascinated by the way the Turk treats the object as if it is a great treasure yet fingers it and pokes it so carelessly.

"Chess board…"

"Brilliant deduction. I can see why you're still around."

His sarcasm rolls off of the redhead as if he does not hear it. He simply continues to examine the board as he strolls back to his previous seat. Rufus wants to scream and yell as he watches the redheaded menace absentmindedly push the stack of papers and pen towards the side. Even though it is an inconvenience, he does nothing to stop the pen from falling over the edge and landing with a silent thud against the carpeting.

"Let's play this thing, 'kay?"

Reno asks for permission yet does not expect nor cares for an affirmative answer. He sets the thick box on the newly cleared desk and begins looking around. Rufus says nothing and just watches as the redhead examines the box closely and begins to tug at the bottom portion. He should tell him to stop or reach over and slap his hand away before something breaks, but he does nothing and just lets his guest finally slide the compartment open.

"Black or white?...Oh…I guess, um, really shiny thingy or the kinda dull looking one?"

The pieces he pulls out are not typical black and white plastic or wood, but rather, perfectly cut and polished crystal versus a brushed crystal making the pieces rough and dull white. He studies the pieces curiously. Rufus can hear the redhead's thoughts about the pieces as he continues to examine the pieces in utter confusion. He has to suppress a smirk. Reno only knows or has seen the standard chess set with the standard black and white. He contemplated at how odd it seemed to use the same color material for the warring sides. It makes more sense to use opposing colors in his mind, but he shrugs and just holds out one of each style in front of Rufus.

"Funny that you'd pick the dull one…hm."

Each side is neatly arranged into the proper positions with Reno glancing at the opposing side to make sure his pieces are correct. Rufus stares blankly at the board then up at Reno.

"Age before beauty."

"Hell ya age before beauty, I'd be scared if ya said I was pretty…Actually, I'm kind of concerned that ya think you're pretty."

"I'm decidedly better looking than you. And I would say that I am particularly good looking. That said, I haven't the faintest clue as to how I was spawned from _that_ man's genetic code."

"When ya put it like that, ya, I have to agree, yo."

A single pawn advances forward with a haphazard thud. Then, another follows suit. Rufus studies his opponent. The redhead seems oblivious to the scrutinizing stare even though he knows it is there. Right now, he is occupied with trying to remember the rules of each chess piece. So, he brushes off the stare and contemplates the few pieces that have advanced forward.

"Um, not that I forgot or anythin' but…what move does the little horsey guy make?"

"…Horsey…guy?...An 'L' shape…a _knight_ makes an 'L' shape."

"'Course they do…Just makin' sure ya knew the rules and all that."

Rufus shakes his head and moves another pawn. He finds it curious that the shining knight is already moving. It seems too soon to move that piece. He stares at the board attempting to decipher the meaning behind the action. His opponent just stares lazily at the board growing impatient with the delay. Preparation and knowledge of the enemy is the only way to truly succeed and Rufus knows this by heart. But this one, his enemy before him, is beyond his full knowledge and it makes him wary.

"Why aren't ya movin' yet? I thought you're supposed to be all slow and stuff towards the end and all…"

"Regardless of the stage Reno, one must always set the next move up perfectly…and we're not playing with a time limit."

He moves another pawn forward and eagerly anticipates his opponent's next move. Reno glances at him then back at the board with minor concentration and moves a pawn already charging forward. Rufus then sees it; a perfect move. With the new opening, he is able to take the knight and is now set up to take control of the center.

"Oh, so ya get that one, huh?...Alrighty, I see now. Yup, this is how it's gonna be."

The redhead mumbles disjointedly to himself as he begins to experiment with the other pieces. Rufus wonders if this is some kind of plan or if his opponent does not really know what he is doing. However, he knows that either way he must still be cautious with this particular opponent. He continues to advance forward with his pawns and begins his campaign to align the pieces on the board to his advantage.

"So what did ya think you were doin'?"

Another knight moves forward and takes a small pawn. He carelessly tosses the piece to the side and stares blankly at the board. Rufus remains silent as he moves his pawn another space and watches as it is taken.

"What I need to do."

After the captured pawn is set aside, Rufus gracefully moves his pale knight forward and takes a rook sitting vulnerable in the open. As Reno begins to make his move, Rufus holds up his newly captured piece to the soft glow of the room's light and watches as the single beam of light becomes a myriad of colors within the finely polished piece. There is just enough of a shape and distortion to allow the light to separate into its components.

"Ya really needed to do it?"

Reno looks curiously at the blond man in front of him as he continues to admire the piece. Rufus merely shrugs and gently sets the piece next to the growing mass of other pieces. He then looks at the board again. The pieces are all arranged according to his plan. He can see it; he can see the outcome clearly and sits comfortably in silence. The redhead just lets out a small sigh and moves another piece.

Whether time was flowing faster or slower, neither are aware. They only know what is happening on the board, the battlefield. Each side is losing rank, but Rufus is confident. He not only has more pieces, he also has more of the higher ranking pieces while Reno has barely anything worth any clout left on the board. He still maintains the royalty and begins to advance them forward with the intent of total domination.

"Reigns will inevitably end. Some sooner than others, some more necessary than others."

"Eh? Oh, I guess so…But really, that was a bit of a stupid move even for you."

"Is that so? Tell me how. Please enlighten me with your unending well of wisdom."

A pale finger hovers precariously over a gleaming queen and then settles for moving her from her castle walls and into the open. He can only stare and hide his wonderment at such an odd move from the redhead. Reno merely leans back in his chair and runs a hand through his red locks.

"Ya definitely got the right idea…but I dunno…you're not considering everything…"

An odd thing indeed. There was no other way around it. The queen is sitting all alone and vulnerable. It is too easy to just take it now. He knows that if he takes the queen, he will be set to ruin the little remaining forces. It would result in a check and would leave his opponent with no options. Everything points to his victory and he takes it.

"And what am I not considering?...Check."

He calmly sets the queen among her other captured forces and then stares expectantly at Reno. Reno merely gives a small, whimsical, lop-sided smirk.

"All the pieces…Checkmate."

They sit in silence. The rain is softer now. It no longer patters mercilessly at the window. The droplets slow down and take an even lazier time rolling down. Rufus no longer cares about the noise, the pattern, the rhythm. He can only stare at the board.

"Well, that was fun. We should do that again, yeah?"

"…So that's it…The end…My end?"

"Nah, not your end. Ya ain't getting' off that easy. 'Sides, ya may have lost the king, but I'm sure if ya were able to keep on goin', ya'd find that it ain't over yet."

Reno stands up and stretches. He looks back down at the board and tilts his head softly. Rufus is still staring blankly at the board. His gaze is fixated upon his captured king. His splendor was lost as he lays on his side with a small pawn gloating over the victory.

"Where does all this come from? The pawn has won. The king is left with nothing. I would say it is quite over."

"Nuh-uh. Again, your missin' the bigger picture."

The room suddenly becomes silent as the rain stops and neither say a word. Reno reaches over and grabs the king, setting it back in its original spot and then motions to the remaining pieces.

"Lookee, ya still got this knight…"

He points to the single knight sitting patiently a small distance away from the king. Then, he grabs the piece and moves it forward. In doing so, the knight overtakes the shining king and then there is nothing left; only the pale crystal king was left standing tall.

"See? There's no way for this guy to ever get back up again. Total domination, ya know? The other pieces would probably be able to move and help, but at least ya know that the knight is there."

The room remains silent as the redhead moves to the door and opens it. Before stepping through it, he pauses and smirks.

"Check ya later, yo…HA! I made a pun!"

With a small cackle the door shuts and Rufus is left alone again. He stares out of the window and then moves over to it. He looks out at the dreary landscape and the pale sunlight barely peeking over the gray clouds. The rain is not falling anymore and the last remaining droplets on the window idly slide down the glass pane.

Instead of tracing the trail down, Rufus walks over to the chess board and pieces scattered about his desk. With a sigh, he begins to throw the captured pieces into the wooden compartment beneath the board and then leans over to pick up the pen that is still lying on the floor. He places the pen on the desk again and neatly arranges the stack of papers so that they are no longer hanging precariously over the edge. Each sheet is lined up perfectly with the next. Not one piece of paper was out of place against the other. As a note of finality, Rufus sets the pen horizontally across the papers and nods his head once in satisfaction. Then, with great care, he gently picks up the board and places back in the dark obscured corner not wanting to change the pieces that sit on top of it. Without a second glance backwards, he sits down in his chair and folds his hands neatly in his lap. Then, with great deliberate care, he reaches over and moves the stack of papers to the center of the desk and holds the pen in his hand. With a small click, the ballpoint peeks out and begins leaving a smooth trail of black with each stroke. Rufus methodically reads and examines each paper and adding his perfected signature with a practiced flourish. He remains focused on his goal at hand and completing it with total perfection, knowing that in the background, there is his new opportunity to seize the day and establish his perfect control.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I wanted to bang my head against my desk so much when writing in present tense...Metaphorical writing in present tense is not my stong point...I was going to write like a normal person in the past tense, but I didn't think it sounded as good that way. So I forced myself to try another route. I like how it turned out but I don't like writing it...It seems so counterintuitive...so many angry english teachers come to mind...Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it. Not exactly funny like most of my pieces, but I did enjoy writing the banter. Then again, I tried really hard not to ruin the more serious feeling with some cracktastic event of randomness. I'll probably look back on this piece in about a week and discover that I wrote crap...I hope it's not like that though. I really do want people to enjoy it. I have two other chapters planned, but I don't know if I'll write them since this has a good ending. Maybe I'll make them oneshots also. All three are supposed to take place after something big that Rufus did. So I thought Before Crisis, the main game when he magically survives being blown to smithereens, and Advent Children with his claims of turning over a new leaf...Notice how the Turks are still there? Yeah, again, I get inspired by little things...I really need to shut up now. Okay, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and let me know how you like it. Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
